This application describes a coordinated, multidisciplinary, integrated effort to carry out basic and clinical investigation, to develop new educational initiatives and to initiate community control and demonstration programs dealing with arteriosclerosis and coronary artery disease, the number one health problems of our society today. The basic and clinical research activities involve the following units: (1) atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease: structural studies; (2) arteriosclerosis: lipid and lipoproteins, (3) myocardial biology; (4) cardiological aspects of the pathophysiology of coronary heart disease; (5) surgical aspects of arteriosclerosis in coronary vascular disease; (6) basic and clinical immunological aspects of cardiovascular disease, and (7) blood resources with the special reference to serum hepatitis. The education division includes the following units: (1) public education; (2) secondary and university education; (3) training, and (4) continuing education. The division of control and demonstration includes the following: (1) community clinics; (2) emergency medicine; (3) smoking; (4) diet, and (5) lab standardization.